1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a printing apparatus, and particularly relates to a three-dimensional printing apparatus, a printing calibration board thereof, and a three-dimensional printing calibration method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), the manufacturing industry developed a technology of three-dimensional printing, by which an initial design idea can be quickly implemented. In fact, the technology of three-dimensional printing is a general designation of a series of rapid prototyping (RP) technologies, which is based on a process of stacked layers and uses an RP machine to form the cross-sections of a work-piece through scanning in an X-Y plane meanwhile makes moving for a layer thickness step-by-step along the Z coordinate so as to finally finish a three-dimensional object.
However, in the technology of three-dimensional printing, the viscosity of printing material has a great influence on the precision in shaping the printing material. More specifically, materials having different viscosities need to be printed with the corresponding printing speeds, so as to prevent the printed object from being distorted. For example, the proportions of ingredients in mashed or slurry-like edible printing materials such as doughs are usually prepared by the user, and the viscosity of the printing material may change as the environmental factors (e.g. temperature) change. Therefore, how to choose or calibrate the printing speed of three-dimensional printing based on the viscosities of printing materials is certainly an issue for artisans in this field to work on.